Scarlet Marshes
The Scarlet Marshes is an underground area reminicent of a swamp or marshland. The red moss that overtakes the locale gives these unique caverns a great and relaxing feel. The area is a nice place for fungi to grow, and also offers a somewhat safe haven for monsters that prefer damp, dark locales. You may see other beasts here though. Appearance The area appears as red swampy areas covered in moss of said color. Small lakes and rivers can be seen across the locale, and can be walked across as they aren't deep enough. The area almost seems like a cave that has been overtaken by plants, however there still remain areas of stone. Some have cave paintings even. Areas with tons of water have loads of vegetation on the floor, making it look like tall grass. Base Camp: A cave area with a hole found that seems to be the entrance to the locale. The cave has all the needs for a Base Camp. The area also has a view of a waterfall area of the caverns. Some Fish can be seen in the water. Area 1: An area covered in the red moss. Red particles are seen floating around, and there appears to be small rivers flowing down. The area starts with a slope down, and has entranced to Area 2, 3 and 4. Area 2: A cavernous marshland area with some ruins at the end. The moss terrain is bumpy, but the stone terrain isn't. To get to Area 4, you must climb up a wall to get there. Area 3: A marshland area with a wide yet not deep river flowing. A great place for catching bugs, and even has a fishing spot. Neoptreons like to be here too. Area 4: A hallway-like part of the caverns covered in the moss. It is completely covered in this red moss, which allows you to climb on it's walls and even ceiling if possible. But monsters can do this too. Area 5: A cave area with a deep-ish river flowing to Area 3. The area is shaped almost like a donut, as the middle is a cylinder shaped wall with cave paintings and some moss growing on it. Has tons of ore to be found. There is also a secret area that is located within the cave walls. It is in a water filled cave with gathering points with very rare drops. To get out, climb out of the cave, and exit out of the hole from the wall of the area itself. Area 6: A big area of mixed terrains, starting with stone, a bit of mossy and a somewhat deep lake with a fishing spot. There's a climbable wall that leads to area 8. Area 7: A cave-like area with the water from the next area mirrored against the ceiling. There's less moss here, but it is very damp here. Some aquatic monsters like to be here. Area 8: A cave-like hallway area with moss at the middle, lined like some sort of carpet. Has ore, but also stalactites on the ceiling. Area 9: An underwater area, filled with vegetation. Fish like to be here, and there can be lots of ore to be found on the sides. A beautiful sight, the plants growing on the floor look like very tall grass, and can be hid in. Area 10: A nest area where aquatic monsters usually rest at. With deep water, and land at the end, this area has ore, eggs and is quite a comfy area to rest at. Gathering and Unique Items WIP Harvest Tour Quest Themes Introduction Battle Theme Notes * The area was made as an area where one would feel comfy staying in. If it weren't for the monsters, it could be amongst the best areas to be in if you wish for a calm locale to stay in. * Credits to GoldenDragonIlo by helping with some decisions regarding the map, mostly the theme suggestions. Also for allowing his monsters in! * Credits to Dinoman0310 by allowing his monsters in! Category:Areas Category:FireBall13